


A Promise to Her

by sammie4282003



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie4282003/pseuds/sammie4282003
Summary: Severus Snape, the youngest Potions Master in history, is working in the Potions and Spell Research and Development Department in Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. He has not really had many friends, there was Lily Potter ńee Evans, who was his best friend before she was killed by Lord Voldemort.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, just the storyline.

**~~~~~~November of 1979~~~~~~~**

Severus Snape had graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry two summers ago, and now he had an apprenticeship under the famous Potions Master Christopher Alexander Hunter, who had developed the Contraceptive Potion, Skela-grow, and the Magical Replenishing Potion. He had been offered a spot in Lord Voldemort's ranks, but due to how he felt about one of the light side, Lily Potter ńee Evans, who was one of his best friends, and he had fallen in love with her, but she married his school age bully, James Potter. Severus still talked to Lily, in fact he was on his way to see her and James now, he had been invited to a little get together with all of their school friends. So people like Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Alice and Frank Longbottom.

He walked up to the fancy manor house Jame Potter had received from his parents when they were killed in a Death Eater raid. The house was very heavily warded, and only those keyed into the wards could get into the manor. As he walked into the doors, a cold wave of magic rippled down his body, which removed enchantments, and scanned for the Dark Mark. The wards around the Potter house were amazing, which was good cause he has heard from Lucius Malfoy that Voldemort was hunting the Potters down and that is why the parents of James had been killed. The Potters were a very old pure-blood family, who had a lot of power both politically and magically. It was rumored that the Potter line was directly descended from Godric Gryffindor.

Molly, the Potter's House-Elf showed Severus into the drawing room, were everyone was gathered around the coffee table. "Severus, come in! Have a drink, and come chat with us," James, surprisingly called out. After school James and himself had made up, and now were friends, but never would be as close as Lily and himself . "We found out that Voldemort is after us, and Lily is pregnant, so we decided that it is time to write a Will."

Sirius looked affronted, Severus nodded. "So we invited you guys to help us write the Will. We are naming two Godparents, Severus and Sirius, you guys are going to have to get along, because you two will be godparents," Lily announced.

Severus was very surprised, but it made sense. Sirius was James's best friend and he was Lily's. He smiled, of course he would be a godfather to Lily's child. "I will try to get along with the mutt then, because I want to do right by any child who's care I have been entrusted,"" Severus smirked at the mutt, who grinned back. They were friends but fought regularly.

"Thank you guy for trusting us with the are of your child, but hopefully you will still be here," Sirius thanked the two of them. Severus nodded in agreement. Both of them did not want their friends hurt.

"Albus Dumbledore will have no legal, magical, or emotional hold over our child, or children," Lily stated. Everyone in attendance nodded. "Anyone who needs it can live in Potter Manor, but we ask that our children be raised here, cause we have had portraits painted, so that when we die they will become active and we can get to know our child. Mooney, we have prepped a space in the basement where you can go to change once a month, and the closet is ever filling. Alice, Frank, you guys are the secondary guardians , after Severus and Sirius of course. Sev, we leave you all of my Potions research, and the state of the art lab in the basement."

**~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~**

Severus was one year into his apprenticeship, he was getting ready to finish the apprenticeship, which was apparently the fastest someone had completed the apprenticeship. He was just about to cook dinner, but his floo flared up, and James's voice came out of the fire. "Sev! We need you, you are trained in healing and Lily just went into labor! Come through the floo, and we will feed you," James yelled. Severus grabbed his medical bag, and his Potions bag and went through the floo, to be greeted by a nervous James Potter.

"Where is Lily?" Severus asked, and James led him to a small medical room in the manor. Lily was sitting there, clutching Sirius's hand. It was very obvious that she was in pain. "When did the contractions start?" He asked.

"About 20 minutes ago, there are about 7 minutes between each as of right now," Sirius answered, and he nodded.

"James take your wife's other hand, this is going to be a long night," he told the frightened trio. Between contractions the four of them talked, laughed, and complained. It was about two hours after he came when the contractions started to get longer and more frequent. Severus checked, and she was dilated about 5cm. "It is almost time to push, Lily. You need to be strong," he told her.

When she started pushing she screamed, "JAMES FLEAMONT POTTER, YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!" Despite his friend being in pain, Severus could not help but laugh to himself a bit.

"One more push Lily," Sev reassured Lily, and she complied. After about a minute of pushing she collapsed, and Sev stood up with a bundle in his arms. "Congratulations Lily and James Potter, you have a son." He placed the baby boy into Lily's arms, as she cooed her baby.

"Thank you Severus for coming, James would you like to hold him?" Lily asked, and James nodded. And Lily passed her son off to his father. "We have decided on a name, Harrison James Severus Potter."

He was in shock, Lily had named her son partly after him, Severus Tobias Snape. "Lily I am honored that you would include my name in the name of your first born son," he responded.

**~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~**

Severus collapsed on the ground at the news, Lily and James, his long time friends were dead, and his godson was missing, and Sirius was in the Wizarding prison Azkaban, for a crime Sirius would never commit. Severus knew that he had to get a job, and in his spare time he would fine his godson Harrison James Severus Potter, if he had to die doing it. All because of a promise he made to Lily Potter, but he knew it would all be worth it in the grand scheme of things. He would get his godson back, if it was the last thing he would do.


	2. Finding Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters, just the story line.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Summer of 1986~~~~~~~~**

Severus returned home from work at Saint Mungo's, where he had gotten a job after Lily and James had died. Between work, eating, and sleeping, Severus and Remus searched restlessly for Harrison, my godson. 

  
"Remus, i'm home, has Molly prepared dinner?" Severus yelled as he walked into Potter Manor, the place where Remus and I live after Lily and James died, and Voldemort was destroyed. Hey say that Harrison is the reason that Voldemort is gone, but Severus and Remus know that Voldemort is not gone, he is just hiding and buying his time.

  
"Yeah, come up to the dinning room, I have some info," Remus responded from the dinning room. Severus made his way to the room to see his favorite on the table, Shepard's Pie. Remus had a bunch of notes before him, and Molly took Severus's cloak as he sat down. "Let's eat before I tell you what I found out." Snape nodded and they started eating. Molly was the best cook in the Wizarding World. 

  
"So what did you find out?" Severus asked Remus.

  
"The one place where Dumbledore would place Harrison would be with Petunia," Remus responded. Severus paled, and nodded.

  
"So Harrison is with magic hating muggles, I will get Harry, and you alert Amelia Bones, we need to bring legal action against Dumbledore. If he is not out of the Headmaster post, Harrison is not going to Hogwarts, I will send him to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic," Severus instructed. Remus nodded. They would get Harrison back, even if they have to kill to get him back. 

  
~~~~~~~~ **Dursley's House** ~~~~~~~~~~  


A small boy that didn't look older then four and a half years old walked around with a broom and a dustpan, cleaning up the floor of the kitchen, before he could go to bed. It was about 11'o'clock at night, and his relatives were already asleep, so he couldn't make any sounds. That being the case, he still made some noice, in trying to put the trash in the can. He made so much of a racket that his relatives came down the stairs. 

"Boy! We give you a roof, and all you do is burn our food and wake us up! How dare you," Vernon shouts, and Harrison flinches back. That is when the doorbell rings. Petunia ran to get the door, an she told there is shock.

"Hello, Tuney. Can I come in?" Severus asked, and without her response he forced his way into the house, only to see Vernon with his hands on his godson. Snape pulls out his wand and stuns Vernon. He almost ran over to Harrison. "Harrison, are you alright, child?" He asked his godson, who flicked away from Severus. 

"Who are you, sir?" Harrison asked Severus. Snape was heart broken, that his godson didn't him, also his godson was the size of a four year old and he was almost five. The Dursley's were defiantly going to pay for this.

"Harrison James Severus Potter, I am your godfather Severus Snape. I have been looking for you since the day your parents were killed," Snape shared with Harrison. 

"I have a godfather?" Harrison asked. "My name is Harrison? Why was I not with you? Why were my parents killed? Do I still have family? Why was I sent here?" A string of questions hit Severus like a bag of bricks. 

"I will tell you more at home, are you willing to come with me and meet your Uncle Remus?" He asked Harrison, who nodded. "Can I pick you up?" He asked knowing that you needed to get permission with abused children, like his godson. Harrison shock but nodded, and ran to the cupboard under the stairs, and grabbed a blue blanket. Severus knew that blanket, Lily made it, and it was the blanket that Severus wrapped Harrison in when he was born. Harrison ran back to Severus and he picked up the small child, and put his godson on his hip. "You will pay for what you have done to this poor child, Dursleys!" Severus carried Harrison out and dissapparetd, home to Potter Manor. 

~~~~~~~~~~ **Potter Manor** ~~~~~~~~~

With a small pop Severus and Harrison appears in front of a huge manor home, and Severus looked at the child in his arms, who was looking in awe at the house. He smiled at the childlike wonder displayed on Harrison's face. He walks into the house, still with his godson in his arms. 

"Remus, come meet someone," Severus called out, and kept clutching Harrison in his arms, not wanting to put the child down, and Harrison kept his arms around Severus's neck. "You are oing to meet your Uncle Remus, or as you used to call him, Uncle Mooney. Remus came down the stairs to see Severus with a black-haired child, with emerald green eyes. It was his nephew, Harrison or Harry as he and Sirius called him.

"Hello, Harry. I am Remus, your uncle. Severus and I have been looking for you everyday for five years," Remus greeted Harry. Harry buried his head in Snape's neck, and waved at Remus.

"How did you find me?" Harry asked the two adults. "And why wasn't I living with you guys ? Why are we here?"

"We found out were the one who took you put you, and I sent Severus, because he knew your aunt when they were kids, because Severus were best friends with your mom, Lily Potter. I was best friends with your father, James Potter, that is why I am your uncle. Our old Headmaster got to you before we did, and this is your house, Potter Manor. It was left to you in your parent's Will, and your parents wished that you would be raised here, where it is super well protected. Severus is a Potions Master working at the Wizarding hospital," Remus informed Harrison.

"Speaking of my work, I need to bring you for a health exam, Harrison. I can get you in tomorrow," Severus announced nonchalantly.

"Please no doctors, I will do anything, but please no doctors. Doctors hurt, please," Harrison begged his guardians. The adults frowned at that. Most children didn't hate going to the doctor.

"Harry, what do you have against Doctors? You can tell us, you will never go back to that house, and we will never hurt you," Remus told Harry softly, Harry glanced at Severus, and looked a little better.

"When I was four, I was taken to the doctor, and he hurt me, he said he was making me feel good, but he hurt me. And Uncle Vernon always threatened after that that he would take me back and sell me to the doctor. Please no doctor," Harry pleaded. 

Severus paled, he was still holding Harrison. So he put the child down and asked, "Where did the doctor hurt and touch you?" Harry paled, and touched his crotch, and his bottom. Severus cursed in his mind. His godson had been raped by a muggle doctor. 'Oh please help us Lily, I wish you were here.'


	3. Saint Mungo's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own the plot.

**~~~~~~~~~Potter Manor~~~~~~~**

It was Harrison's first night in his very own room at Potter Manor. According to Sev, and Remy, this room is called the Heir Suite. It was apparently where his dad slept when he was a kid. Neither Sev nor Remy slept in the Master Bedroom, they slept in their own rooms. Harry's bed was huge, and so soft. The only bad thing about living with them was that he was going to go with Sev to his work and get looked over by a doctor. Sev said that Harry needed his shots, which were probably going to hurt. But for now he would try to sleep, it was hard for him, he got a lot of nightmares, mostly about a green light.

Harry fell asleep only to fall into one of his regular nightmares, but this time he heard voices, but he couldn't tell what they were saying but he heard a woman voice, and a high cold male's voice. He was about to yell stop, when he was shaken awake. Harry flinched back, but he was pulled into someone's arms. He looked up to see Sev holding him like no one had ever held him before.

"Harry, are you alright, child?" Sev asked because Harry was crying.

"I'm okay, I haven't ever been held after a nightmare, that I can remember," Harry stated, with his head in Severus's neck. "And I am worried about seeing a doctor."

"That is understandable. I got you an appointment with the best healer Saint Mungo's has, and a close friend of mine, but also your cousin, Andromeda Tonks. She has a daughter who is 13 years old right now. She will not hurt you," Sev promised. Harry nodded his agreement.

**~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~**

Harry stared in awe at the hospital that Sev worked at. "Will you show me where you work and what you do?" Harry asked Sev. Severus at this point would do anything to get Harry to see the healer, so he nodded, and Harry grinned. Harry shyly took Severus's hand. This was one of the first times Harry had sought out physical contact from either his godfather or Uncle Remus. It was clear to see that Harry was really nervous about seeing a healer.

"I will be in the room the entire time, if you want me to be. Do you want me to be there?" Sev informed Harry, who nodded. Sev smiled and they walked into the healer's offices, into the office of Andromeda Tonks. "Andi, you here?" Sev called out.

"Severus! Hello, and this must be Harrison. Last time I saw you, you were about a year old. I administered your first shots when you were a baby. Your mom and I were good friends, even though I was in Slytherin, and she was in Gryffindor. Lily was always the best at crossing over house rivalries, isn't that right, Severus?" Andi joked. Sev rolled his eyes. "So let's get started. I am just going to do a simple diagnostic spell, and that is going to let me know what I need to loo into, what Potions to prescribe, and what the best course of action will be." She explained what she was doing to Harry, who nodded. With a simple wand movement, and a piece of parchment appeared, which began to get writing all over it. Even though Harry was about six, his parchment was about six feet long.

"Sev, why is it this long?" Andi asked Sev after she cast a privacy ward around her and Sev.

"He was not treated very well by his muggle relatives. I know for a fact that he was raped by the last doctor he saw. When I got word on where he was, I walked in on him being beaten by his uncle," Sev told Andi.

"Aww, poor child," Andi crooned. She took down the ward, and moved to talk to Harry. "You are very malnourished, Harry, so I am going to put you on some nutrient potions. Can I ask you to take off your shirt? It will help me see what I can do." Harry shyly took off his shirt, and Sev held back a gasp. The six year old's back was covered in scars, welts, bruises, and cuts. "So, Sev I trust you can make him a scar and bruise balm of your own creation, and you can make the nutrient potion, and you need all of your shots, so let me go grab those." Harry looked concerned for the shots, but Sev gave him a reassuring smile.

Andi came back with bottles of potions and got out a cup and poured the potions one at a time, and Harry drank the potions, and slipped back on his shirt. "I am going to give you a follow up appointment in six weeks," She told Harry who nodded, and smiled.

"See you later Andi," called Sev as they walked out of the healer's offices. Harry was still holding Severus's hand.

"What are we doing next?" Harry asked Sev.

"I thought you wanted to see where I work?" Sev asked and Harry nodded, while grinning. So the two of them set off to go up to the research department. Once they got there, Sev had Harry put on some protective gear, and he lead the excited child into the potions wing, here Sev was working on a way to help werewolfs with the transformation, or quite possibly curing them,

"What are you working on Sev?" Harry asked, looking into Sev's files.

"I am working on something that will help a lot of people, people who the Wizarding society looks down upon , Werewolfs. A lot of them were bitten as children, including your uncle Remus. I am hoping to aid him in his transformation every full mom," Sev explained. Harry looked at the recipe he was trying and was confused.

"Why have you only got a gram of Wolfsbane? If you have a small amount of it then it's effects are going to get drowned out by the other ingredients? Wouldn't they?" Harry asked unsure. Sev looked down at the recipe, and stared in shock. harry had clearly gotten his mother's talent at the subject. He was completely correct.

"You are right, so how much would you recommend I add?" Sev asked Harry who held up 5 fingers. "5 grams, ok I will try that tomorrow. But for right now we are going somewhere else."

"Where are we going Sev?" Harry asked as they exited Saint Mungo's.

"We are going shopping," Sev answered, as they walked into a pub, and Sev tapped a brick on the wall, and it moved. "Welcome, Harrison James Severus Potter, to Diagon Alley!"


	4. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only own the plot.

**~~~~~~~~Diagon Alley~~~~~~~~~~**

Harry stared at the alleyway. Severus grinned, glad that he brought Harry even a little bit of joy. He had to get his godson clothes, he had get some ingredients for the potions Andi had asked him to make for Harry, he had to grab Harry some toys, and he would grab his godson a pet, so Harry could have a little bit of responsibility. "So where should we go first, Harry?" He asked his godson, who looked shocked that his opinion was being asked.

"Where all are we going?" Harry asked.

"We need to go to the clothes store, the apothecary, the toy store, the opti-wizard, and the pet store," Sev responded.

"Clothes, toy, eye doctor-wizard-thing, apothecary, and then pet store. But why do we need to go to those places, Sev?" Harry asked.

"We need to get you a proper wardrobe, some potion ingredients, your eyes checked, some to keep you entertained when your uncle and I are working, and a pet so you can have something that provides comfort, but also so you have something to look after. I agree with the order that you have chosen, so clothes first," Sev answered matter-of-a-factly. Harry smiled at how familiar his godfather seemed, as they walked to a shop called 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions'. Sev led them into the shop, and a cheery witch greeted them.

"Welcome to Madam Malkin's. What can I do for you today?" The witch asked.

"My godson needs a full wardrobe," Sev told her, and she nodded, and measured Harry and moved to grab some clothes and put some fabric up to Harry's face. With how quickly she was moving, Harry flinched, but the witch ignored it and continued to fit him for clothes. They were done in ten minutes. Sev led them out with their shrunken purchases. "Next stop, the toy store, you can pick three things, because your birthday is next week."

They entered into the store, and Harry picked a stuffed snake that was black and red, a kid potion set, and a set of blocks. Sev nodded at the choices, especially the potion set. As the two of them left the toy store the two of them ran into two blonde haired males.

"Hello, Severus. How are you?" The man asked. Harry hid behind Sev.

"Hello, Lucius. I am well, how are you?" Sev responded.

"Draco and I are well as well. Who is this?" Lucius asked, nodding to Harry.

"This is my other godson, Harrison James Severus Potter. Harry this is Lucius, one of my good friends, and his son, my other godson, Draco Malfoy. So you two are basically god brothers," Sev told Harry, who moved from behind Severus and waved at the two blonde males. "If you guys will excuse Harry and I, we have a eye appointment to get to. It was good to see you Luc. We will invite you over later, once Harry is settled in."

They walked right into the eye place, and Harry was whisked to the back, Sev followed and the wizard healed Harry's eyes instantly, and the two of them left after about five minutes. Sev led them off to the apothecary, and Sev got a variety of stuff. Things from dragon liver to Hags blood were sold at a range of different prices. A once of dragon liver was priced at seven sickles, whatever sickles were. "Hey Sev, what are sickles?" Harry asked Sev.

"A sickle is a coin in our economy, we also have a Galleon and a Knut. A Galleon is the largest, then a sickle, and then a Knut. There are 29 knuts to a sickle, and 17 sickles to a Galleon. The more you use our money the more you will get used to it," Sev informed Harry. Harry nodded. Sev bought what he needed and the two of them walked to the pet shop.

_"Oh great, two more two-legged-creatures to gawk at me,"_ Harry heard, and glanced in the direction the sound was coming from. It was a very pretty Pied-Bellied Shieldtail Snake, which had almost iridescent scales. Harry moved closer to the fascinating creature.

_"Hello, pretty one. Are you alright?"_ Harry asked the creature who looked startled.

"You can talk to snakes?" Sev asked Harry, who nodded.

_"I am just surprised, no two legged creature has ever spoken to me,"_ the snake told Harry. Harry nodded and looked at Sev who had a contemplative face.

"Sev, can I get two pets?" Harry asked. "One that I can cuddle and one that I can talk to?" He made his best puppy dog eyes. Sev rolled his eyes but nodded, and smiled when Harry grinned.

_"Do you want to come home with me?"_ Harry asked the snake, who still looked shocked.

_"Is the dark one with you? Are you his hatchling?"_ The snake asked Harry.

_"He is my guardian,"_ Harry responded. With that the snake nodded. "Are you ok if I get a cat to be another pet?" Again the snake nodded. "Are you a girl or boy? I'm sorry I can't tell," Harry asked his serpent.

_"I would not expect you to be able to tell, and I am a female,"_ the serpent answered.

"So Sev, I need to get a cat of sorts, and I have Medusa," Harry told his godfather.

Sev looked at him with an amused sort of look. "You named your snake after a monster from Greek mythology that had snakes for hair and could turn things to stone? My godson has a sense of humor," Sev stated. Harry smiled, and picked up the snake. Medusa slithered up his arm, and settled around his neck like a neckless. He moved over to the cats, and one cat meowed at him. Harry moved and pet the cat. It was a black cat, with greenish-yellow eyes.

"What kind of cat is this?" He asked. Severus asked the clerk, and came back.

"He is apparently a half main coon, half-kneazle. He is about three months old, would you like him?" Sev reported back. Harry nodded, and they left the pet shop with Medusa and Harry's cat that he named Shadow. The two of them walked out with both of the pets and they left the alley to go home.


End file.
